1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a torque measuring device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a biaxial torque measuring device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of aviation machinery or precision machinery, a user must precisely control a torque value for properly tightening fasteners such as screws or bolts. Therefore, the torque value of the wrenches or screwdrivers must be regularly corrected so as to maintain the precision thereof.
Conventionally, torque measuring devices are fixed on a work table for increasing the measurement precision and facilitating the operation. For allowing a user to use the torque measuring devices at anytime and anywhere, torque measuring devices which are portable or can be connected on a socket are developed.
However, the aforementioned torque measuring devices mostly have a single torque sensing shaft for sensing a single torque value. Other torque measuring devices having two torque sensing shafts with different sizes are developed, which can sense different torque values via the two torque sensing shafts thereof. However, the two torque sensing shafts are axially parallel to each other. The two torque sensing shafts tend to interfere each other during operation, and occupy a larger volume. Therefore, the inventor improves the structure of the torque measuring devices and provides a biaxial torque measuring device for facilitating the user to sense two torque values at the same time.